She's Beautiful
by ChuckleBunny
Summary: The Hikaris move into Kairi's neighborhood and Kairi has eyes for the cute son.  They become close friends, but you'll have to read to find out what happens next! Mostly friendship, dash of romance.


**What? TWO stories in one night? AND IT'S NOT EVEN 2 IN THE MORNING YET. This is another one that I had buried in my pile of Word Documents. I don't know why I didn't upload it. I think I thought it wasn't finished and eloquent enough yet. OH WELL. STORY, MEET INTERNET. Enjoy another oneshot. This one has a twist :)**

* * *

><p>Kairi's mother had been going on about it for almost a month now. Her best friend was finally moving back home to Destiny Islands where she belonged. She had gotten busy whilst away from home, so she was bringing her husband and son home with her.<p>

Kairi hadn't taken much interest in this breaking news until the day her mother called to her as she was leaving for school.

"You know, Kairi. The Hikaris have a son that's your age. I hear he's pretty cute. Quite the looker!" Kairi's mother laughed as she went back to her chores.

"Hmm," Kairi answered as she walked through the front door. Her mother's words lingered in her mind as she walked down the familiar path to school. The only boys she really knew about were Tidus and Wakka, but they were more like brothers than potential suitors. Most of the other boys in school simply weren't her type. _Cute boy, huh? _Kairi thought to herself. _Things are finally about to get interesting…_

* * *

><p>The moving trucks woke Kairi up that morning. She groaned as she heaved herself out of bed, knowing her mother would do it herself if she didn't get up in time to greet the new neighbors. By the time she got downstairs, her mother had just opened the door for the Hikari family.<p>

"Oh, Kairi there you are!" Her mother said. "Say hello." Kairi greeted the Hikari parents.

"And here's their son, Roxas." Kairi's mother pulled her outside the door to the porch, where a boy stood shyly. His golden spikes ruffled themselves a bit in the breeze. His hands dug into his pockets, but he held an air of comfortable confidence. His brilliant blue eyes sparkled until they were distracted by a buzz from his pocket. Kairi could vaguely hear her mother telling her to show Roxas around school. She only saw him. He was beautiful.

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, Kairi spent most of her time with Roxas. She showed him around the school and introduced him to all her friends. She took him to the hot after-school hangouts and ate at a bunch of fast food restaurants. Kairi wanted to get to know Roxas as much as possible, but it wasn't so easy with Roxas texting all the time. He always had his phone on him. During school, at lunch, at home, Roxas never parted with his gadget. Sometimes Kairi wanted to break that stupid ringing hunk of metal with a hammer, but she respected Roxas's privacy, so she never intervened nor asked who kept trying to ruin her love life.<p>

Kairi would be lucky enough to even command ten minutes of Roxas's time. One time though, she had him talking for a little over half an hour when she asked him about skateboarding. She had even pushed his phone far away when he had taken it out of his pocket to show her a trick. But the stupid boy had set his phone to ring like the world would end, so Roxas stopped his tricking to text that godforsaken person.

Kairi had finally had enough. She and Roxas were slurping smoothies outside "Sam's Smoothie Place," and here he was, texting. Again. For like, the gazillionth time. Kairi finally spoke her mind.

"So who's that girl you've been texting?"

Roxas looked really confused.

"How did you know it was a girl?" He had never told anyone who he was talking to. How did Kairi know?

"It's the way you look when you see the screen," Kairi answered simply. Then she tapped her head. "I know that look when I see it." Roxas hung his head a little. Maybe he _had_ been texting a little _too_ much.

"So what's her name?"

Roxas smiled a bit.

"Naminé."

"She cute?"

His eyes glistened and he broke into a full on smile before answering.

"She's beautiful." He scooted his chair closer to Kairi and held out his phone. On the screen was a golden haired girl sitting at a table. She had a spoon in one hand and a frozen yogurt cup in front of her. She had a shy smile.

"It's the only picture I have of her on my phone," Roxas mentioned apologetically. "She doesn't let me take any pictures of her. She's too embarrassed. But I don't think she has any reason to be." Kairi saw the way Roxas's whole face lit up as he talked about her. She had never seen anyone so alive. "She might be able to come and visit during winter break. I'd love for you to meet her."

"You guys make an adorable couple," Kairi said. Her heart ached as the words left her mouth. Her Roxas belonged to someone else. Yet it wasn't just sadness. Had this boy already found what she had been looking for her whole life? She envied the girl on the phone screen.

"Thanks." He answered. Roxas looked at Kairi. "You know, you should meet my cousin too."

"Cousin?"

"Yeah. He's staying at our house for the weekend because my aunt and uncle are going on a business trip. The last time they left my cousin at home, his best friend threw the microwave out the window."

Kairi wanted to laugh, but the pain in her chest cut off most of her breath.

"What's his name?"

"Sora."

"Sora." The name rolled easily off her tongue. But she looked at the blue-eyed boy in front of her, feeling her heart sinking deeper and deeper into dark abyss of unrequited love. Roxas gave her a reassuring look and a comforting smile.

"And not that I'd be able to tell, but what I heard from our school, he's a pretty good-looking guy." Kairi sighed and looked at the boy sitting next to her. As wonderful and perfect as he was, she would never have him. In the last few minutes Kairi could tell that Roxas's heart and soul were already whisked away beyond return. As for this new boy, Kairi will just have to take Roxas's word for it. Yet by the way Roxas spoke, he seemed to know that everything was going to be okay for Kairi. The weekend didn't feel so unanticipated after all.

* * *

><p><strong>She's not fickle, she's moving on, as she should be :) Yee did any of you expect Kairi to be crushing on Roxas? Me neither, til the idea popped into my head. But the world knows that it's SoKai and NamiRox all the way. Review pleaaaaaaassee! And on my other stories too!<strong>

**3 ChuckleBunny  
><strong>


End file.
